The Five Greatest Wizards of their Time
by ForcePotter0224
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter and how he defeated Voldemort, but what happened before them? Go back in time to where Hogwarts wasn't even a school, and read about the fifth wizard, who was among the four founders of Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

**Chapter One: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Deciding on what the school's name should be seemed to be a challenge. Deciding on how to build it was an even bigger challenge. The name of Hogwarts seemed fitting for the school. It showed no sign of power and no sign of evil. Overall, it had no meaning at all.

With thousands of wizards easily casting spells and charms to place each brick, window, door, or shingle in its position, the construction progressed as planned. The Astronomy Tower was nearly completed, and the Great Hall had all of its four walls in place.

The highlands of Scotland were a perfect place for the school. No muggles, wizards, or any kind of danger even knew that the school would be completed within the year. Just the thought of over one hundred students coming to learn all sorts of different kind of magic would be a wondrous sight. And every year, they would learn something new.

Strolling in the would-be Great Hall, Godric Gryffindor looked around, feeling a sense of pride and happiness, seeing wizards go about their business. One wizard quickly brushed past him, nearly stepping on his red, crimson robe.

Godric Gryffindor was a man who liked to see that tasks were being completed. He would walk with a slow stride, his wand always in his inside pocket, ready to help those in need, or stop those who had to be stopped. Occasionally, he would be seen walking around the corridors, humming to himself, peeping into different classrooms to see what was going on.

He would remember as a small kid, his small family working in the fields of England, years ago. His father would stand tall and proud before him, ready to hand his son whatever chore or assignment that had to be completed. His mother, short and happy, always would stay home, having breakfast, lunch, and dinner ready for her family to feed on. Godric knew that she was afraid of the outside world, afraid of muggles. Afraid of fear.

Aside from his parents, Godric was raised with one brother, and one sister. His younger brother, Griffith, was the second Gryffindor child to be born into the family. He had freckles on his nose, bright brown eyes, and was always full of energy. Playing with his wand and helping around the fields with his older brother seemed to be what his everyday life was like. Godric would remember what it was like to duel with his brother, every now and then. His father disapproved of it, but the two boys could not be contained.

Godric would never use spells to hurt Griffith of course. However, Griffith was never a match for him. Godric's wand, fifteen inches long, threstral-tail hair core, unyielding, always seemed more powerful than his previous wands. As a kid, he was clumsy with his wands. New spells were always the reason why he had difficulty of controlling his wand. It was either, "Well, you see I was trying out the _Confringo_ spell…" or perhaps "Umm, when I was casting _Lumos Maxima_…"

As a kid, Godric was not the best at spells.

His youngest sister was.

Glenda Gryffindor is the youngest in the family. She had flaming red hair, dark brown eyes, and was the cutest and smallest. It seemed as though she loved to play all day and sleep all night, but everybody knew that she was brave enough to stand up to anyone. It was talent. In Glenda's opinion, it was more like knowledge.

"How are you so good at spells?" Godric remembered asking his sister one day.

"It just comes to me naturally. Like a book. I need to review the words and understand them before I can speak them."

Those were words Godric never quite understood.

He crossed into the large clock tower, and saw that many wizards were formed into a large circle. One of them spotted Godric standing from aside and quickly jogged over to him.

"Godric sir. It is a pleasure to see you once again!" said a small and cheery wizard, just shorter than Godric himself.

"Pleasure to see you to Timothy. Is it time already for the installment?" asked Godric, eyeing a large pendulum as it was slowly entering the area, accompanied by wizards murmuring a spell.

"_Wingardium leviosa _I suppose?" asked Godric. Recognizing spells was one of Godric's many hobbies. Something he picked up when watching wizards chant them in Diagon Alley long ago.

"Yep. It was a real pain getting that thing all the way from the factory. Took nearly two weeks just to get it to here!" piped Timothy.

The circle of wizards broke apart as the pendulum made it's way to the center, and was slowly lifted down to the ground.

"All right boys!" shouted Timothy, beginning to rejoin the circle, "You know how to do it. One nice swift stroke of the wand. Remember, swish and flick. None of that ridiculous movement with the arms okay? We don't want to have another pendulum being brought back up here. Wands at the ready!"

All of the men aimed their wands at the pendulum.

"One…Two…Three," counted Timothy, and like a chorus, they all chanted.

"_Wingardium leviosa!"_

The pendulum shuttered, and very slowly and carefully, the wands started ascending. Immediately, the top part of the pendulum was magically lifted off the ground. Two wizards grasped their wands with both of their hands.

"Daniel! Simon! Concentrate on the wrist movement!" shouted Timothy at the men.

The bottom part began to scrape against the floor as the pendulum began moving towards the center of the roof.

"Stay focused men! Do not lose eye contact!" ordered Timothy.

Before they knew it, the pendulum was lifted entirely off the ground and was hanging midair. Up above in the roof, ten wizards peered down, each with wands and a steel pole.

"Timothy!" one of them shouted, "Bring it just a little higher!"

"You heard him men, a little higher!" shouted Timothy.

Slowly, the pendulum moved up a little higher, just about to meet the men. Slower, and slower, it began to move.

Godric looked around to find most of the men beginning to struggle, their wands shaking a little more.

Then the pendulum wasn't moving at all.

"Come on men! Just a little more!" shouted Timothy, his voice beginning to be a little shaky.

Obviously seeing there would be trouble, Godric reached in within his robe and pulled out his wand.

"Allow me," he said, stepping past the struggling Timothy.

Looking upwards at the bottom of the pendulum, Godric aimed his wand, and shouted, "_Ascendio!_"

Obeying the spell, the pendulum lifted higher, and stopped, perfectly reaching the roof.

"Hold it men!" shouted Timothy, "Wait for the signal!"

It seemed forever as the men waited to break free of the spell. It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of bells.

"Release!" shouted Timothy.

The wizards pulled their wands down, gasping for breath. The pendulum stayed in its position, not moving, not falling.

"Good job men!" shouted Timothy, "Go get something to eat. That'll be all for today."

Building a school probably might have been something that Rowena would have never thought of. That was until she bumped into Godric in Hogsmeade while she was having a nice sip of butterbeer in the middle of a blizzard. The idea of having a school was Godric's idea, no doubt. Rowena had difficulty of deciding whether or not to use almost all of her money and time in building the school.

If it weren't for her vast knowledge and power in the magical arts, Godric might not have even asked her.

It was still an unsure decision, but Rowena ended up saying that what she was doing would go for a greater cause.

Plus, she would get to spend time with her child, Helena.

She strolled around the Ravenclaw common room, which was now beginning to receive its first coat of paint. Purple and blue had been the two colors she always loved. In her sight, Rowena considered purple as a sign of peace and love. She was always against the thought of war. Blue, meanwhile, represented a nice soothing color. Calm, quiet, and undisturbed. Something she cherished in her free time, and loved to be surrounded by.

"Well, I see that your common room is finally getting painted," said Helga Hufflepuff entering through the whole in the wall to Rowena's right.

"Hello Helga. Have you received your picture yet?" asked Rowena.

"It's a shame because I haven't. I stopped in Diagon Alley to see if they had it painted yet, but I was unsuccessful to see that they still haven't decided how big it should be!" said Helga, nearly jumping as she stood, "It's a shame. I look so lovely in the picture."

"I bet you do Helga. Come sit down. I'm watching the workers paint," said Rowena, inviting Helena to sit next to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see that there were others! How are you doing kind sirs?" asked Helga, surprisingly looking around the room.

The wizards nodded, said hello, and some of them even blushed as Helga looked at them.

Taking a seat next to Rowena, Helga looked around that the bustling common room.

"My this is going to look great!" she exclaimed, "And what animal symbol are you going to have?"

"I'm not sure," said Rowena, looking around the room, "I'm deadlocked between the eagle and the griffin."

"Ahh, the griffin. Those bring back memories. Why the eagle?" asked Helga.

"Well, I always pictured the eagle as a symbol of bravery and knowledge. What about you Helga?" asked Rowena, eyeing the woman next to her.

"You see, I've been talking with the workers between my numerous choices, and I finally said that I want a badger to be the symbol!" said Helga, giving off a wide smile.

"A badger! And why is that?" asked Rowena, beginning to giggle.

"To be honest," said Helga, dropping her voice to nearly a whisper, "I just liked the way the badger looks and acts! I was down by the lake last week when I spotted one! They were so cute the way they looked at me with curiosity, and I knew that my choice was clear."

"But, what are you to say to Godric? He'll be sure that you choose a different animal and have a better reason as to why you chose it!" said Rowena, becoming a little worried with her friend's decision.

"Please, you know Godric. That man will believe any reason as long as it is suitable for him. When he asked me the other day what paint I would need for the common room, I told him yellow and black," said Helga, raising her voice a little.

"Yellow and black? And he let you?" asked Rowena.

"At first he didn't, but I told him how yellow is a color of pride and happiness and how black respects the evil we must overcome. Sure enough, he agreed with me and let me do as I wished!" she exclaimed.

"Well Helga I'm very proud of you," said Rowena, exhibiting a nice smile on her face.

"Thanks Rowena, but there is something I must talk to you in private," said Helga, the tone in her voice quickly changing from cheeriness, to seriousness in only seconds.

The two woman got up and positioned themselves in a small staircase to where the dormitories were to be.

"What is it?" asked Rowena, becoming eager to hear what Helga had to say.

"I think we both know what is going on Rowena," said Helga, eyeing her friend.

Rowena thought for a moment about the current events, and only one of them stood out to her.

"Salazar?"

"Oh don't asked so surprised Rowena," said Helga, "We both know he's up to something. Something probably dangerous!"

"Dangerous! What could he possibly be doing that would be dangerous?" asked Rowena in surprise.

She and Salazar Slytherin knew each other before coming to the agreement of building a school with Godric and Helga. Salazar was a nice man. Decent in his own way, and was very good with spells and enchantments. Every now and then he would be seen either conjuring up a new spell or inventing a new potion for wizards.

"Rowena, it's obvious. Nobody has seen him for two days! And every time we do see him, he's hanging out around that girl's bathroom. Who does that?" she asked, her arms practically flailing.

"Helga, I already talked to him. He said that there were problems with the pipes and nobody has noticed!" said Rowena, trying to even out the situation.

"And you believe that?" asked Helga, "Rowena, it would take at least a day for a normal wizard to fix a couple of pipes. But two days? Rowena, he's up to something, and we have to stop him!"

"Stop him from what?" asked Rowena, "Helga, Salazar is a good man!"

"As far as you know," said Helga, practically yelling.

The two of them stared at each other for almost a minute, when a small wizard appeared in the doorway.

"Rowena? Helga?"

The two women turned around, to find none other than Salazar Slytherin standing in the doorway, his glazing green, black robe cascading a shadow. His appearance was completely neat and clean, no sign of a struggle or problem.

"Salazar!" said Rowena, walking away from Helga, giving Salazar what seemed like more than a hug, "I've been missing you. Where on earth have you been?"

"Why I was up helping the wizards fix the pipes of course. We're nearly finished, and I just received my painting from Diagon Alley," said Salazar.

Helga nearly jumped at the mention of the word "painting".

"Well it's about time you came up from those messy sewers and finally gotten some air. Why not take a stroll with me out to the edge of the forest?" asked Rowena.

"Anything for my lady," said Salazar, holding Rowena's hand and escorting her back out into the corridor.

"I must say, that pendulum was much larger than it appeared," said Timothy, taking a large bite out of his drumstick, "How m'ch do you rec'on that t'ing weig'ed Go'ric?"

"I don't think that that's relevant right now Timothy. Please chew before you speak. You might choke!" said Godric, trying not to look at the wizard's messy face.

"S'rry," said Timothy, swallowing his food.

"So, what's the next shipment coming to the castle?" asked Godric, examining a piece of broccoli.

"I think that it will be the rest of the pieces to the clocks. But, those won't come till next week," said Timothy, taking another large bite out of his food.

"And what of my corridor?" asked Godric, putting down the broccoli.

"Well, the rugs should be coming in tomorrow," said Timothy.

"About time," said Godric, "How many times were those orders delayed?"

"F'ur," said Timothy, another mouthful of chicken enclosed in his mouth.

Godric looked away and in the distance was able to see Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw walking towards the east.

And they were holding hands.

"Timothy, I'll be right back. Don't eat that, it's not cooked right," said Godric getting up out of his chair as Timothy put back the piece of chicken he was about to eat. Godric stepped down the stairs and quickly cast a spell.

Before he knew it, he was magically at the entrance to the castle. Salazar and Rowena turned their heads and saw him.

"Godric! Um, what are you doing here?" asked Rowena, her face beginning to turn red.

"Why, I was overseeing the installment of the new pendulum, and decided to eat with the workers in the Great Hall. Where are you two going?" asked Godric, pointing at the two of them.

"Uhh…You see…We were…" began Rowena.

"We were heading out to oversee the construction of the Owlrey," began Salazar, "I know it's your responsibility today, but we thought that you've done so much in the past months, so we thought that we would give you a break and personally oversee it ourselves."

It was a convincing story, no doubt, but Godric wasn't a fool.

"And who will be watching the painting of Ravenclaw common room and the fixing of the pipes?" asked Godric.

"Well, we were able to fix the pipes ahead of schedule. That was why I was down there for the last two days. And I know that Rowena already has someone watching over her common room. Right Rowena?" asked Salazar.

"Umm, yah. I do," said Rowena, suddenly being aware she was brought back into the conversation.

"I see," said Godric, eyeing the two, "And Rowena, who is watching over your common room?"

"She has…" began Salazar.

"I wasn't asking you," said Godric, interrupting Salazar, and returned his gaze to Rowena, "Rowena. Who is watching your common room?"

The two men stared at her, as her mouth opened and her lips moved, but nothing came out.

"Rowena?" asked Godric, knowing he had already won.

"You see," began Rowena, but let out a sigh, "No one."

Salazar startled a little and looked back between Godric and Rowena.

"Godric, you don't understand…" he began.

"Quiet Salazar," said Godric, and returned talking to Rowena, "Rowena, what are you two up to?"

"We were going to go take a walk on the edge of the forest," said Rowena, staring at the ground.

"Walking?" asked Godric, his tone changing.

"Yes," said Salazar, "Just walking."

"Nothing else?" asked Godric.

"Just walking," said Rowena, "We were going to be back before nightfall and we thought"

"Go," said Godric, who began to walk away.

"Excuse me?" asked Salazar.

"I said go," said Godric, not looking at them.

"Really?" asked Rowena, a smile forming on her face.

Godric turned around and eyed them. "Just this once," he began, "The forest is dangerous enough. I don't need to lose you to."

"Don't worry. We'll be back before nightfall," said Salazar, "Lets go Rowena."

The two of them walked out of sight and slowly strolled down to the forest. Godric watched them go. The sun would begin to set in the next hour.

They better be back soon.

"And you just, let them go?" asked Helga, jumping right off the couch.

Godric continued to stare into the fire.

"What were you thinking?" asked Helga, standing in front of the fire.

"I really wasn't. It was a stupid decision," said Godric, changing his position on the couch.

"Then why did you let them go?" asked Helga, pacing around the room.

"Helga, the Gryffindor family has always cherished the mysterious power of love. It's one of our codes. The two of them are clearly in love. I couldn't just stop them. It wouldn't be the right choice," explained Godric.

"The right choice?" asked Helga, her arms completely flying up and down like a chicken, "Godric! It's the only choice! You don't know what their capable of doing!"

"Helga, they'll be back within the hour," assured Godric.

"Listen to yourself!" shouted Helga, "You don't know what your saying!"

"Helga, you need to calm down. Have you tried the butterbeer? It just came in from Hogsmeade," said Godric, getting up and beginning to go up the staircase.

"Where are you going?" asked Helga, her voice beginning to calm down.

"To bed," said Godric, turning around, "Could you put out the fire?"

Helga looked back at the fire and flicked her wand. As if on command, water spurt out from the tip of her wand and bulleted straight towards the fire. In less than a minute, the light in the room dimmed, it cooled, and what was left in the fireplace were ashes and smoke.

"_Aguamenti _I suppose?" Godric asked.

Helga giggled.


	2. Snakes and Unicorns

**Chapter Two: Snakes and Unicorns**

Slowly and very carefully, the sun began to set and colored the sky with magnificent shades of pink, yellow, and purple. The clouds scattered across the horizon seemed to be running away from nightfall. A flock of birds flew overhead, heading towards the setting sun. The trees stood proud and tall as they cascaded shadows throughout the forest.

It seemed as though it were the perfect way to end a day.

"Have your paints come in from Diagon Alley yet?" asked Salazar, looking off into the distance.

"Oh, yah. The workers are almost finished painting my common room," said Rowena, breaking away her stare from the view.

"Good," murmured Salazar, being careful not to trip on any tree roots that jutted out of the ground.

Rowena looked back at the unfinished castle as it stood above them on the hills. It was larger than it looked from the inside.

"Salazar," she began, looking back at the sunset, "Helga and I, have been talking."

"Talking about what?" asked Salazar, not looking at her.

"Well, we just thought. It was crazy, but we had a slight notion that you were doing something other than fixing the pipes," said Rowena, trying not to look at Salazar's face.

There was no reply from Salazar's mouth, and his face remained expressionless, as though Rowena never said a word.

"It's crazy, right?" asked Rowena, now eyeing him.

"Rowena," said Salazar, stopping from his walk and turned to her, "You must understand two reasons. One of them you will not understand at this time. However, Rowena, Hogwarts is not just any normal school, like the others. There is something in these pipes that need fixing in order to be sustainable throughout the years."

"Salazar, what are you trying to say? These pipes, their only half a meter wide!" said Rowena, trying to make some sense from the man.

"That's just it Rowena. These pipes, they're not big enough!" said Salazar, his eyebrows rising up, and a tiny grin escaping from his lips.

"But, why would the pipes need to be made bigger?" asked Rowena.

"Listen, Hogwarts will be one of the biggest schools in all of Europe for the country. The dimensions of the pipes will not be large enough. I'm going to Diagon Alley in two days to retrieve the news pipes in India and won't be back for two weeks," said Salazar, the tone in his voice beginning to dampen.

"Two weeks? Salazar, we'll never get the chance to be together for two weeks?" squealed Rowena, slowly beginning to panic, "Take the day off tomorrow, who cares what Godric says! I need to be with you!"

"Rowena, get a grip of yourself. Our relation is not serious. We have not began to see each other for more than two weeks! Besides, Godric and I have an event to attend to tomorrow," explained Salazar, continuing the walk on the edge of the forest.

"An event? What is it?" asked Rowena, curious to know what the man was up to.

"Godric and I are going to the Dueling Arena in Surrey. We're leaving tomorrow morning very early and won't be back till late at night. Godric's given the orders that at the first sign of daylight, we put the protective charm on the school," said Salazar.

"The protective charm!" shouted Rowena, her face turning white, "But, we're not nearly powerful enough to provide enough power to lap around the castle! What is Godric thinking?"

"Don't worry. Godric has enough faith in us. Come now, I want to show you something," said Salazar, changing the direction they were walking and started heading straight into the forest. Rowena stopped as Salazar continued. Noticing his partner had left him, Salazar turned around to face Rowena. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The forest. Salazar, Godric forbid us to even enter it. The last worker who did has never been found yet!" said Rowena, fear beginning to conquer her, "And the sun has almost set. We better get back to the castle, Godric might begin to worry."

"No. Rowena, take my hand," said Salazar, his hand stretched out in her direction. Conflict rose in Rowena. Safety versus curiosity. Her heart against her mind. She was edging to go back to the castle and not enter the forest, afraid of what it might hold. Yet, Salazar was powerful. He could protect her. What was she supposed to be afraid of?

Slowly, and steadily, she reached out with her hand and grasped Salazar's.

Immediately, the two were lifted off. It wasn't apparation. It didn't feel like teleportation. Rowena tried to look around to see if they were there yet, but they weren't. She couldn't even make out what she was seeing. Salazar's face suddenly appeared and disappeared. Everything seemed foggy. She couldn't move. Her head felt dizzy, and she couldn't see.

Then they were there. The two of them were standing on a high hill, over looking a valley, the sun half dipped into it. Rowena looked around to see Salazar slightly to the side of her. Black smoke surrounded them for a second, but quickly disappeared.

"Salazar, how?"

"Look," he said, and pointed to the valley.

Rowena overlooked the valley and saw nothing at first, but blinked a couple of times, and was fascinated. There, coming towards them, was a herd of unicorns. They slowly ran in the soft, lush, yellow grass. Neither one of them broke a stride as they continued. The gold, white hair of theirs bounced and fluffed in the wind as it moved along with the unicorns. The horns shined brightly, as the light reflected off of it.

"It's, so, beautiful," sighed Rowena.

The unicorns changed course halfway up the hill and turned left, disappearing into the woods.

"I do believe it's time that we went back to the castle, Rowena."

With a fragment of light barely shining through the trees, Godric nearly jogged to the Great Hall, his wand ready in his hand. His robes floated above the ground, not even touching it. There was a determined look on his face, his eyes drooping in the light. Godric arrived at the Great Hall to see that his companions were already awaiting him.

"Good, you're all here. There's no time to waist. Everybody follow me," he said, not even stopping to look at them, and brushed past them, heading towards the exit.

"Where exactly are we going Godric?" asked Helga, not fully dressed with her daytime robes.

"We need to get high up into the hills. High enough so that we can oversee, the castle," explained Godric, beginning to feel the difference as they travelled up the hill.

"Why not just, apparate?" asked Salazar.

"Where we are going will be the place that is most vulnerable to the castle's defenses," explained Godric, moving away from a tree he almost walked into.

"What do you mean vulnerable?" asked Rowena, almost tripping over a tree root.

"When we cast the protective spell on the castle, the minute the spell goes into action, the point where it meets the castle will be the most vulnerable to any kind of attack made by an enemy," replied Godric.

"How so?" asked Salazar, beginning to walk closer to Godric, eager to hear the answer.

"The point where the spell hits the castle is weak is because it does not have enough power to focus on protecting that spot. It has to continue spreading the spell around the castle. If that certain spot is hit, then the whole entire spell will break, and the castle will be defenseless," continued Godric, "and this is the spot where we will cast the spell."

The four of them stopped as they reached the top of the hill. Hundreds of trees surrounded their backs. As they looked forward, they spotted the unfinished castle, lights scattered throughout it.

"Once I cast the spell on the weak point, I want Salazar to cast his spell near the Quidditch field. Helga, cast the spell on the area closest to the greenhouses. Rowena, you aim at the stone courtyard. You must also concentrate all of your power as hard as you can on the spell. Understood?" asked Godric, his breath speeding up.

The three of them nodded, and Godric turned around. He pointed his wand at the middle of the castle. His wand barely fidgeted in his hands.

"_Protego totalum,_" he began, the tip of his wand lighting up with a blue light, "_Repello __impetum propulsare, repellere illa frangis, serva nos defendit nos__!"_

The wand vibrated in Godric's hand, and suddenly, a burst of what seemed like a thick, light blue, line shot out of Godric's wand, sped straight towards the castle. The sound of a bullet escaping a gun erupted from the wand. Hogwarts slept soundly, not expecting to be charmed. The spell hit the castle, and the vibration shook the ground and the trees. Godric placed both of his hands on his wand. There was a tremendous _boom_ as the spell collided into the castle walls. As if a parasite, the spell started spreading over the castle, heading out in all directions.

Somewhere behind the four of them, a small _crack_ was sounded, but Godric ignored it, and focused on the spell, his wand vibrating even more now. On cue, Salazar cast his spell and another line of light blue shot towards the castle. After hitting, Helga cast her spell and then Rowena. Four lines were now purging into the castle walls, spreading around.

"On three we break!" shouted Godric, "One…two…three…break!"

They all lifted up their wands, the spells not wanting to end. Helga nearly fell back as she regained control of her wand. Godric looked at the castle and saw a small, barely visible, protective dome covering all of Hogwarts. Slowly, it began to fade, and became completely invisible.

"How powerful will the spell last?" asked Salazar.

"It will probably last for the next hundred years. Until that time, it will have to be casted again," answered Godric, "From now on, it is impossible to apparate in or out of the castle. You'll have to walk."

"Now you tell us," said Rowena, looking away.

"Salazar," continued Godric, eyeing his companion, "Head back to the castle and retrieve the luggage for the dueling. My belongings are under my common room couch."

"Yes Godric," said Salazar, and strolled away.

"Helga and Rowena," said Godric, confronting the two women, "While Salazar and I are gone, you two are to oversee the construction for today. No installments or shipments are to come in today, so all you have to do is walk around the castle. Neither of you is to leave. Understood?"

"Yes Godric," they both replied.

"Good, now head back down to the castle and tell the elves to begin preparing the food for the week," ordered Godric.

"And what will you be doing?" asked Helga, a small grin on her face. Godric's face immediately changed as he went from ordering people around, to being interrogated.

"Let's just say that I'm, redecorating," he answered, and backed away.

Salazar waited, the bags and trunks standing upright beside him in the entrance to the Great Hall, as the sky was almost completely orange. A worker would pass by every now and then as the time drew closer for work to begin. In the distance, Godric started to stroll down to the castle, and was eventually standing next to Salazar.

"About time you got here. I've been waiting for nearly half an hour!" said Salazar, an unhappy tone in his voice.

"Don't worry. We'll leave as soon as possible," assured Godric, "Do you have my belongings?"

"They're right here," said Salazar, beginning to get impatient, "Give me your hand."

They locked hands together. As Godric began to cast the apparation spell, a voice echoed across the Great Hall.

"Mr. Gryffindor! Mr. Salazar! Wait!"

It was Timothy running down to them, bags attached to him everywhere and a canteen flying up and down across his chest.

"What is it Timothy?" asked Godric, letting go of Salazar's hand.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Salazar, beginning to wander away.

"Are…you two…going…to…the dueling club?" asked Timothy, panting and practically on his knees.

"Yes we were just about to leave now," said Godric, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Godric, it would give me great pleasure if I were to accompany you," said Timothy, finally catching his breath. Hearing the words fly out of Timothy's mouth, Salazar stepped back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry Tommy," he said, "but there is just not enough time for another passenger. We are in a hurry and have no time to-"

"Of course you can accompany us Timothy, but I'm afraid they will not allow a wizard such as yourself into the arena," replied Godric.

"Oh I know that!" continued Timothy, a smile appearing on his face, "I need to go and get some supplies for the common rooms!"

"Oh," said Godric, completely forgetting that Timothy loved to work, "Well, in that case, it would be a pleasure."

Salazar's face became a scowl, and Godric found himself being pulled to the side.

"Salazar? What-"

"Godric, I strongly go against this judgment of yours. This, wizard, we barely know him! We need the workers to remain in the castle under the watch of Rowena and Helga!"

"Please be reasonable Salazar. Timothy has been working for nearly a whole three months without a break. Even on Saturdays and Sundays! He deserves this."

"Godric, please listen to me. You barely even know this man. He can be using you and kill you when he has his chance!" said Salazar, almost beginning to yell.

"Salazar, I trust him, and he is coming with us, whether you like it or not," murmured Godric, fists beginning to form in his hands. The two stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. There was a sudden rush of wind, and where Salazar stood, was nothing but a pile of leaves.

"Come Timothy, we're leaving," said Godric, grabbing one of Timothy's bags.

"What?" asked Timothy, stuffing some meat into his mouth.

Then they were gone.

The sun was positioned high in the sky as the view of the small town reflected the light. The trees waved in the wind as the red, orange, brown, and yellow leaves swirled around in the sky and softly landed on the lush grass. Groups of birds passed by overhead in V-formations, heading south to a warmer climate. Off to the edge of the mountains lay a narrow thin road. There was a rush of wind, and Salazar Slytherin magically appeared out of thin air, his posture completely perfect, his footing placed neatly on the ground.

Behind him was another rush of wind as Godric Gryffindor appeared out of thin air, his footing was also perfect, but his back curving slightly forward, with his hands trying to balance himself. Again there was a rush of wind as eight bags and trunks appeared beside him in perfect order. All of a sudden there was what seemed a small hissing sound, and from what seemed ten meters in the air, Timothy popped out of nowhere and fell straight into the ground, stomach first.

"Sorry Timothy. I haven't had to apparate others in a long time," said Godric, his voice a little strained.

"No problem," said Timothy, getting the dirt out of his mouth.

"Well, there it is," said Salazar, eyeing the small town, "Malathazar."

"No time to waste," continued Godric, "Let's start walking."

Within an hour, the three of them were in a pub crowded with wizards and witches, drinking hot butterbeer and chewing on lunch. Timothy, as usual, happily devoured his food without thinking, leaving his face with a trail of food. Salazar slowly sipped his butterbeer, his food barely even touched, and had not said a word once stepping foot into Malathazar. Godric, meanwhile, ate his food with pleasure, preparing for the big duels that lay ahead.

At approximately six o'clock, the three of them were in the arena, waiting in a line for their dueling tickets.

"Welcome to the International Wizard Dueling Tournament. Please state your name," said a tall, large woman behind a booth and a Quick-Quotes quill hovering nearby.

"Salazar Slytherin," announced Salazar into the small hole in the glass window. The Quick-Quotes quill went up and down the list, and made a small scratch. Then a small piece of paper shot out from underneath the window and straight into the woman's chubby hand.

"You're contestant 735. Room 987," she said, not even making eye contact.

"Thank you," said Salazar, taking his ticket and giving a small bow. He quickly waved his wand and his bags and trunks trailed behind him.

"Welcome to the International Wizard Dueling Tournament. Please state your name," repeated the woman.

"Godric Gryffindor," replied Godric. The Quick-Quotes quill scanned the parchment and made a small scratch. On cue, the ticket flew up into the woman's hand. As she began to read it, her eyes widened and she nearly fell off her chair. After regaining balance, she looked at Godric, her yellow teeth being revealed. "Hello there Godric. How are you doing?" she asked, her voice going very high.

"Quite fine. My ticket please?" asked Godric, not wanting to make conversation. Looking back at the ticket, the woman read, "You are contestant 224 and will be staying in room 986. Enjoy the dueling." She handed Godric his ticket.

"Thank you," said Godric, his belongings following him deeper into the arena.

"Welcome to the International Wizard Dueling Tournament," continued the woman with the next person in line. Godric examined his surroundings to get familiar with the arena. It was a circular building, half of it was built in beneath the ground. The hallways were circular, going around the interior of the design. Numerous doors lined up in these hallways. In the middle of the hallways, there were magic boards, covered with a fabulous design, each one had a number on it. Godric searched for his, and found a carpet numbered 986.

He and his bags and trunks stepped aboard and there was a slight jolt as the carpet came to life. It started rising up into the building, past different floors and offices. In less than five minutes, the carpet came to a perfect stop outside of Godric's room, which was nearly below the ceiling of the arena. He walked to the door and looked down at the lock. There was a small hole right above the knob. Godric retrieved his wand from the insides of his robes and inserted it into the lock. There was a humming noise, and a small _click_. Godric pulled back his wand and opened the knob into his room.

There was a large bed with too many pillows necessary for the stay. The pillows were red, blue, and purple. The bed was placed to the middle of the right side of the room. To the right of the bed, there was a bathroom, consisting of a bathtub, a sink, and a bucket that had a pipe leading into the floor. To the left of the bed was a closet, consisting of two shelves and four drawers. In front of the bed was a large wall with a bulletin board and a picture of Godric himself. Godric examined his picture, looking at how his face looked like when he was younger. He always requested that every month he stay in room 986. It had a nice atmosphere and design to Godric, and he placed his picture there a couple of months ago.

On the bulletin board were a few pieces of parchment, saying who was competing who and when. Godric searched for his name and found it near the bottom. Currently, he was tied with four other wizards and witches for first place. He was tied with Salazar Slytherin, Fredlewith Lockhart, Agamathan Wertelbey, and Penelope Retelforth. Godric stepped closer to the paper to see who he would be dueling tonight, but could not make out the name. _A name does not make a person powerful or install fear _thought Godric.

He waved his wand and the trunks opened themselves and the clothing and objects flew out into the closet in a perfect order, not interfering with each other. Godric saw the sun slowly beginning to go down. He took off his shoes and his heavy robes, and went to sleep, preparing himself for the night that lay ahead.

The sound of a loud bell ringing woke Godric from his humble sleep. Godric cleared his eyes and looked out through the window, seeing it was dark. He got up, dressed himself in his dueling robes, cleaned his wand, and headed out the door. Thousands of wizards were rushing everywhere, passing one another, and some were pushing and shoving. Godric quickly stepped into the traffic and miraculously made it to his carpet. Not only were the hallways filled with people, but the empty space in the middle of the arena was clotted with wizards trying to descend into the battle area. Godric felt the carpet go down below him, trying to avoid hitting anyone. Last year someone got hit by a carpet and fell straight down the arena.

Passing the commotion, Godric finally entered the stalls, finding wizards practicing their spells on dummy bodies. Searching around, Godric spotted Salazar focusing his concentration on his dummy body. Godric pulled up beside him and began practicing.

"About time you woke up," said Salazar, flicking his wand.

"You know me. _The body is best when the mind gets rest_," pronounced Godric, remembering the famous dueling quote.

"From my point of view, practice makes perfect," announced Salazar, hitting a spell that nearly sent the body flying off of its pole.

"Anyway," said Godric, trying to escape an argument, "Who will you be dueling?"

"Luckily, I will be dueling Fredlewith Lockhart. It's about time that man received a proper dueling. He was lucky enough to duel with amateur wizards," murmured Salazar, fire now coming out of his wand.

"I see," replied Godric, hiding his face from the fire, which was now covering the body entirely, "Well, I'm going to the arena now. I'll see you there." Godric jumped away from Salazar, who sent a spell that blew up the dummy body entirely. Godric brushed past different wizards, and entered the battle arena. Wooden seats circled around a small area of land that was empty and had nothing but dirt. Godric found a seat in the third row and sat down on a cushion, and waited as people filled up the seats.

About half an hour later the dueling began. Up first was a man named Gregory and another man called Yuley. Their dueling lasted a good ten minutes, with Yuley breaking all of the bones in Gregory's right leg, and breaking his wand in half. Yuley moved into fifth place. After that was Fretchel versus Ingrid with Fretchel disarming Ingrid and sending him flying into the walls. Then came Ralf against Opum, and Opum was able to send Ralf spinning into the audience and injure him enough to win. Finally, Godric focused as Salazar stepped into the arena, a thunderous applause erupting from the crowd. On the far side opposite side of the arena, Fredlewith Lockhart strolled in, a smile on his face and his hand waving to his fans. He dropped his robe, which was picked up into the air and flowed into the arms of a happy fan.

The men retrieved their wands and began to encircle each other. Godric could easily see that Salazar had a very determined look all over his face.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ shouted Salazar, blue light flying out of his wand.

"_Stupefy!" _returned Lockhart, the two spells disappearing in midair.

"_Reducto!"_ yelled Salazar, multiple spells beginning to come out of his wand like bullets. Startled, Fredlewith quickly began moving his wand up and down, frantically blocking the spells. Slowly and very carefully, Salazar began to move towards the struggling Lockhart, spells still flying out.

"Fredlewith! Get out of there!" shouted a fan. As if on cue, Fredlewith ducked to his left, the spells bouncing onto the walls that slowly began to crumble. Salazar looked around to see Fredlewith already on his feet.

_"Confundo!"_

Not even saying a word, Salazar lifted his wand, and the spell made a sharp turn and flew straight back to its caster. Fredlewith flew into the air and fell into the corner of the wall, the pain beginning to flood his back.

"Pathetic," whispered Salazar. His wand raised into the air, and fire extinguished onto the ground, blocking Fredlewith from escaping. As he got up, Fredlewith frantically searched to try and escape the fire that enclosed him in his corner.

_"Aguamenti!"_ shouted Fredlewith. Water spurt out of his wand, putting out the fire. Before Fredlewith got the chance to eye his opponent, he knew he was in trouble. Salazar was deadly close to him. With one wave of the wand, Fredlewith found himself flying into the air at high speeds, the ground beneath him quickly disappearing out of sight. There was a scream from the crowd as Fredlewith began to rocket down. Godric looked at Salazar, to find him murmuring a spell, the tip of his wand glowing bright red. Just as it seemed as though Fredlewith would break every bone in his body, Salazar exclaimed out loud, _"Confringo!"_

Godric quickly rose out of his seat, trying to take his wand out to stop what Salazar was doing, but it was too late. Fredlewith was too close to Salazar. The spell did its work, and Fredlewith was sent straight into the wall. After the wall he went straight through the seats. Then, he finally stopped as his body endlessly flipped all over the floor. There were screams of terror arising from people walking by, and in no time a medic was at the scene. Godric returned his gaze to Salazar, to find the man slowly return to his seat.

"Next up, Godric Gryffindor versus Coluber Mala!" There was an even louder thunderous applause as people got out of their seat to see the powerful Godric make his way to the arena. His wand was now in his grasp and Godric waited as his opponent made his or her way down. A black cloak, smoothly gliding on the dirt, masked their face.

_"Petrificus totalus!" _announced Godric, aiming his wand at the face of his opponent. The spell was deflected by a different spell Godric couldn't hear. Godric waited for his opponent to make his or her move, not wanting to have an unfair competition. He waited a little longer, when there was a hiss of a spell beneath the cloak. Godric raised his wand, but never saw the spell. Instead, the dirt beneath his boots began to race to the mystery figure. Wind picked up around the person, the dirt rising up with it. Soon the person was hidden inside a dirt tornado. Shielding his eyes, Godric was anxious to look to see what was happening.

Suddenly there was a strike of lightning inside the tornado, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Again there were more strikes of lightning and the inside of the tornado glowed with light. People began to evacuate themselves away from the tornado. Godric had enough and thrust his wand out. One gust of wind entered the tornado, and the dirt fell to the ground. The dust quickly cleared up around the arena, and Godric looked for his opponent.

Except his opponent wasn't there.

There were snakes.

And lots of them.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed this little 'cliffhanger' of the chapter. How will Godric escape from the snakes? Who was the mysterious figure? Find out in Chapter Three!<p> 


	3. Quidditch

**The Five Greatest Wizards of their Time**

Quidditch

There had to be at least thirty of them. The boisterous crowd was now out of the arena, running for their lives. The snakes slithered and moved on their stomachs into the arena seats. Their black tongues slipped out of their mouths, with a small _hiss_. Godric looked up and down, and all around him. By now most of the snakes were in the seats, encircling around him. Godric watched his feet afraid to accidently step on one. The snakes were large, and had to be at least seven feet long. Afraid to use a spell that might only provoke the snakes to attack him even more, Godric began casting a spell that rather might help him.

_"Confundo! Confundo!"_ cast Godric, the spells going towards the snakes. It only bought him seconds, but the snakes would not stop. Godric cast the spell a couple more times, but it was not effective.

_"Arania Exumai!_" cast Godric. One snake was flipped into the air and blasted far away from Godric across the seating. Slowly, another snake began to approach Godric.

_"Arania Exumai!"_ cast Godric. Again the snake was flung into the air out of sight. Godric looked around, only to see the snakes beginning to enclose him. Godric turned and turned, trying to find a way out into the open for a better view. The snakes drew nearer and nearer. Then remembering a useful spell, Godric turned to a large group of snakes fairly close to him.

_"Duro!"_ he shouted. Red lights flew out of his wand and hit the snakes in the face. There were multiple small_ crack_ noises and the snakes slowly turned to stone. Soon they were nothing but statues. Pleased to know there was a way to escape Godric turned towards the exit. He raised his wand when there was a small _hum_. He turned to the snake statue. The statue cracked and then pieces fell off. The snakes slithered out, sliding faster to Godric.

All of a sudden there was a loud _bang_ and _boom_ on the other end of the arena. Godric turned around to find Salazar coming from the rubble, his cloak stained with blood. He turned to the snakes and raised his wand.

"Salazar! What are you doing here?" asked Godric, returning his gaze to the snakes.

"I'm saving your life! Now cover your ears!" he shouted back.

Without hesitation, Godric covered his ears, not knowing what Salazar had in mind. The sound of hissing and slithering was quickly lowered. Godric eyed Salazar, who cast a spell that erupted from a pile of snakes. Tiny heads turned to face Salazar, loud hissing echoing throughout the arena.

Salazar remained still, his wand lowered, and his eyes beginning to squint. His mouth was barely moving, his tongue gliding around his mouth. His voice was not the same, and Godric turned his gaze back to the snakes. The snakes were no longer paying attention to him, but were know staring at Salazar, almost none of them were moving. Salazar's voice rose higher with every second, and Godric could tell that whatever Salazar was saying, it was making the snakes mad.

Hissing sounded again, and ever so slowly, the snakes began slithering away from Godric, going to Salazar as though in a trance. Godric looked around, and before he knew it, he was alone. The large hole in the stadium where Lockhart had been flung into led to the outside, and the road was clearly visible. Godric looked at his only exit, and back at Salazar, now moving out of the battle area and to the hallways.

"Go!" shouted Salazar, transfixing his eyes on the snakes, and returning to his funny language. Godric looked back at the exit, his hands lowered down, and his wand already in his pocket. Salazar was out of the battle area, slowly backing into the hallways, his distance between a wall was drawing closer.

"GO!" yelled Salazar, still staring at the snakes. Suddenly, one snake jumped forward, barely missing a bite in Salazar's green, emerald, cloak. Godric knew Salazar would never make it out of the arena alive. He was all he got.

Salazar thudded into the wall, looking right and left for a way out of the situation he was now in. His gaze returned to Godric.

"What are you still doing here you idiot! I said get out of here!" bellowed Salazar.

"I'm not leaving you!" replied Godric, casting a flaming spell onto the snakes. Fire was blowing out the tip of his wand, burning a few snakes. As the fire died out, the snakes slowly slithered to Godric, who was now pressed against the battle area wall.

"Consider it this way," said Godric, trying to enlighten the mood, "This isn't the worst situation we've been in. Remember the time in Germany? We were up against an army."

"Those were men Godric. These snakes are a totally different idea. Got any spells in mind?" asked Salazar, casting a wind spell that sent a snake flying backwards.

"None of them are effective. We can only buy time, and I'm afraid we are running out of it," answered Godric, moving his right foot closer to his other leg.

The two of them desperately continued to cast spells. None of them worked, and the snakes were now in a clear position to kill them both. Their large mouths opened, revealing their sharp, yellow, jagged teeth. Black tongues danced inside their mouths, getting ready to taste fresh meat.

Godric and Salazar looked at each other, both of them knowing they were done for. Salazar's hand was shaking, as his wand was nearly slipping out of his hands. "Well, this is it," he said, his breath speeding up.

All of the snakes were now a foot away from their prey. Their bodies slowly bent into an S formation, getting ready to jump.

Godric closed his eyes, his body already feeling pain that had not occurred yet.

_"Congelasco!"_

Godric opened his eyes, a mysterious voice echoed throughout the hall. He turned to his left to see a figure with their arm stretched out, holding a wand. They must have been nearly twenty meters away from where Godric and Salazar were.

There was a blinding white light that blasted from the person's wand. Godric and Salazar shielded their eyes, but Godric continued to look. The ground beneath them shook. What seemed like a gigantic comet of white light erupted from the wand, heading straight towards them. Godric could feel the presence of the mysterious object flying towards them. The ground shook harder. Salazar was now leaning against the wall, unable to maintain balance. The comet vibrated as it drew closer to them, walls and doors flying off it. The snakes were paralyzed by the view, completely ignoring Godric and Salazar.

The comet finally reached them. The snakes were lifted off of the ground and into the comet, flying in circles until disappearing into the light. Godric could feel himself shaking entirely. His body was flung off the ground and catapulted straight back into the battle area. He landed with a _thud_ as he landed on his right shoulder and doubled over, the pain taking over his body. He squinted his eyes and saw Salazar flying in midair, crashing through the arena wall and landed into the outside. Godric returned his gaze to the comet, his strength beginning to fail him. The comet was now hurling towards the end of the hallway. It reached its destination with a _blast_, the whole arena now trembling.

Loud _booms_ sounded, and Godric saw the arena slowly collapsing. Doors crashed onto the grounds from different heights. Various objects were destroyed. Godric looked up and saw the wooden ceiling. There was a low moan, and the ceiling gave way, the panels and everything with it falling straight towards the ground.

_"Immobulus!"_

There was another blinding white light and Godric closed his eyes.

Then there was blackness.

"Is he okay?"

"How long will it last?"

"When will he wake up?"

"How did you pull it off?"

Slowly, Godric felt himself no longer on a floor full of dirt. He was on what seemed like a stiff bed. He no longer felt pain, but relief, as his body did not ache as much. Godric opened his eyes, a soft light entering his vision. Figures of people were cloudy, but were soon clear as Godric blinked.

"Glad you woke up," said Helga, her face red with tears.

"Godric! Thank goodness you're alright!" sobbed Rowena, flinging herself into Godric's arms.

"Thank you ladies. Wait, how did I get here?" asked Godric, his mind immediately catching up to the present, "What happened? Where's Salazar? Are the snakes gone? Who did it? What happened?" Questions exploded in Godric's mind, but only a few escaped out of his lips.

"Calm down Godric," assured Helga, putting a hand on Godric's legs, "All your questions will be answered as soon as we figured out what happened."

"Just tell me, where is Salazar?" asked Godric.

"He's fine. He has a minor bruises on the back of his head. He's down in the dungeons trying to conjure a potion for you," answered Rowena.

Godric looked around, trying to understand where he was. He was in Hogwarts, no doubt. Workers passed by in the hallway, trying to get a look at Godric.

"What is this place?" asked Godric, taking in a view of the room he was in, "I've never been here before."

"It's the new hospital wing Godric. We began to build it last week," said Rowena, a smile now showing on her face.

"Right, right," said Godric, then returning his gaze to the women in a split second, "Last week! That's not possible!"

"Oh, um, Godric, we've forgotten to mention this to you," said Helga, her expression getting serious, "You've been asleep for nearly two weeks."

Godric's eyes widened in surprise. Two weeks! He had been out for two weeks and he did not even know what was going on!

"What's happened since! What's going on with the Great Hall? How's my common room?" asked Godric, bombarding Helga and Rowena with even more questions now.

"Godric, you need to calm down. Everything is fine. Like we said, everything will be figured out," assured Rowena. Godric was now breathing deeply, pain now filling his body and his mind. He told the tale to Helga and Rowena, who were both deep in thought, absorbing every word Godric was saying to them.

"So, you don't even know who tried to kill you and Salazar?" asked Helga.

"I never got the chance to see what was under the cloak, but I can tell you right now. Somebody set up the whole incident. They knew who I would be dueling. They knew I would not survive," replied Godric.

"Okay, that's all we need to know," said Rowena. She looked at Helga, the two of them nodding their heads, "Godric, we also need to tell you something that is important."

Quickly, Godric sat upright on his bed, the pillow now supporting his lower back. "What is it?" he asked.

"The night you two were out in Malathazar, the school was attacked," reported Rowena.

Godric immediately shot out of bed, his dueling robes still on him, and bandages covering parts of his body. "Attacked! How? That's not possible!"

"That's what we thought Godric, until we did some investigating," said Helga, eyeing Godric, who was now pacing around the room like a horse.

"Remember the spot we cast the protective charm on the school?" asked Rowena.

"Yah, what about it?" asked Godric, still pacing.

"When Helga and I were looking around, we found that that whoever cast the spell was dangerously close to the weak spot," explained Rowena.

Godric stopped pacing and looked at her, "How close?"

"Almost ten meters away. No damage was done of course. However, Helga and I found that whoever did cast the spell was powerful with the Dark Arts," said Rowena, standing up.

"Dark Arts? Rowena, take a look around you. Salazar had interrogated every single wizard or witch in the castle. None of them have any power with the Dark Arts. We're dealing with someone outside of Hogwarts," explained Godric, beginning to pace again.

"Godric, someone knew that you would be out of the castle. You and Salazar are the most powerful wizards in the world. This whole situation was set up perfectly. We need to start being cautious!" yelled Helga.

"I understand Helga. However, this attacker can strike again anytime when we are vulnerable. Hogwarts needs to have extra protection before the next strike comes," said Godric, now staring at the floor.

"We know. It's just that, there aren't enough clues for us to have suspects. The time to start investigating the situation is not now," piped Rowena.

Godric let out a low sigh. "You're right. We have other matters to focus on. Now, I just need to know one last thing."

"What is it?" asked Helga.

"Who cast the spells that saved mine, and Salazar's lives?"

Helga and Rowena looked at each other, trying to hide their smiles.

"I just don't understand why we can't meet the person in a civilized way," said Salazar, throwing his gloves into a drawer.

"My thoughts exactly. Those women cause too much trouble," sighed Godric, taking a look at the different cauldrons and potions.

"What can we do. The person saved our lives! We are in dept to him. Hand me that vile," said Salazar.

Godric grabbed a purple vile and handed it to Salazar, who slowly poured it into a cauldron.

"Whoever this person is. They are very powerful. Do you even know what spell they casted?" asked Godric.

"No idea. What time is it?" asked Salazar, looking at the clock.

"Anyhow, at least we can do something fun. Quidditch isn't that bad," assured Godric, taking a seat.

"When you're not playing on a broomstick," murmured Salazar, now stirring his potion, "What's the fellow's name anyway?"

"Helga and Rowena said we get to meet the person at dinner in the Great Hall tonight," sighed Godric, tapping the table.

"Ugh. How puerile," said Salazar, cutting up some beetles. From the cauldron, was a small _puff_ and smoke rose to the ceiling. Salazar looked behind him at a shelf of different dead animals. He grabbed what looked like a cricket and threw it into the potion.

"What are you making?" asked Godric.

"It is supposed to be a potion that will allow you and me to have the strength we require to play an average game of Quidditch. I'm almost done with it. Hand me those leaves," explained Salazar, now stewing the potion.

Godric reached over and grabbed a couple of red leaves, which seemed to be tickling his hand. Salazar grabbed them and dropped them delicately into the potion, which turned into a red color.

"Ready," said Salazar, taking two goblets from behind them, filling them up with the potion, "Bottoms up."

Godric took the goblet. It smelled vaguely of grass and rain. Closing his eyes, he gulped it down. Once the goblet was empty, Godric looked at Salazar. The two of them bent over, Godric feeling as though his stomach were contracting. His arms felt as though they were being squeezed, and his legs felt as though they were pieces of parchment. Godric grabbed the edge of the table for support. He looked up, sweat running down his face. Salazar coughed, almost on his knees. Then Godric coughed, feeling as though something had just left his body through his mouth.

There were two small _cracks_. Godric looked around and saw that he and Salazar were still clutching the edges of the table. Beneath their hands were small cracks. Godric felt as though the pain was gone, and it left new strength. Godric lifted his arms, a smile on his face as he felt the ease. He looked down, his legs no longer feeling worn out, but strong and healthy.

"See you at the game," said Godric, jogging out of the room.

The sun was high over the sky. The leaves on trees withered in the wind as the cold air took play. Groups of wizards were gathered at the newly built Quidditch field. Everybody pushed and shoved to get good seats, excitement running through their veins. The newly laid green patch of land glowed from the Quidditch field, as six shiny new poles grew out.

Godric admired his new Quidditch robes, and took a look at his broom. It was a Grenwild Gotcher 9000. It was relatively new, but Godric knew that another brutal game with it would be bad. Salazar came into the tent, wearing his green, black robes. His broom was grasped in his hands.

"This is ridiculous," he said, his teeth not even moving.

"It could be worse," said Godric.

Helga and Rowena entered the tent, their robes and brooms clutched in their hands. "You two look lovely," said Rowena, her gaze mostly on Salazar, who rolled his eyes. Godric returned his gaze to the entrance to the field.

There was a loud cannon blast, and an uproar of a crowd exploded.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first Quidditch match ever!" shouted a voice that belonged to Timothy. The crowd rose with excitement.

"Please welcome the four teams! Put your hands together for Team Gryffindor and Team Slytherin!"

The crowd got even louder as Godric and Salazar marched onto the field, their brooms sticks proudly by their sides.

"Competing against them, will be Teams Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" shouted Timothy.

Helga and Rowena strolled onto the field, taking in the applause from their fans.

"Referring the game will be yours truly, the man who saved Godric and Salazar's lives!" shouted Timothy.

The uproar of the tremendous crowd suddenly died as a murmur of whispers replaced the cheering. Something quickly flew past Godric and Salazar and climbed high into the sky.

"Well this will be hard to look at his face," said Salazar. From the other side of the field, the rest of the teams poured out. Workers dressed in either red, green, blue, or yellow marched to their leaders.

"Please mount your brooms and assume your positions," said a deep, rusty, voice. Godric assumed that the mystery person was a man. He mounted his broom and shot into the sky. His feet were dangling in midair. Godric glanced at the view, admiring what the workers had built. The castle was to his right. It was beautiful.

"Players, please remember. The quaffle must be put into the opponent's group for ten points. I do not want to see a foul being played. Keep an eye out for those bludgers. Keepers, please be aware of the game. Seekers, keep an eye out," explained the voice.

"Let the game begin!" shouted Timothy. There was a sound of a cannon, and the crowd resumed its uproar. The quaffle was flung into the air, and everybody began to play.

"Looks like Hiffle gets the quaffle first for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Wow! Nice dodge from a bludger. He dives down and ouch! Takes a hit from Wodsworth. Look out Keeper! Hiffle escapes the Ravenclaws. He's nearing the goal. He throws, it's in! Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" shouted Timothy. The crowd roared with cheers.

"Regaining the ball, Opilk from Hufflepuff. Look at her go folks! She's untouchable. Uh oh, here comes a bludger! Ouch! Opilk gets hit! The quaffle is loose! Oh, but a nice recovery from Tuiob of Ravenclaw. He takes it down below the field, two Slytherins in pursuit behind him. He's rising up to the poles. The Keeper seems to have blocked the poles pretty well. Tuiob throws the quaffle. It goes right past the Keeper. Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" The crowd was now jumping in the stands.

Godric kept a good look for the snitch. He saw Rowena hovering across the field from him. Godric looked at a bludger, and easily glided away from it.

There was a sudden reflection in Godric's eyes. He turned to the reflection and quickly saw a small floating object near one of the stands. Godric leaned forward with full speed. Rowena spotted Godric, and was now heading to the snitch as well.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" exclaimed Timothy.

Godric could now see the snitch. He was not even close to it, but drew nearer. The snitch made a sharp turn and flew upward. Godric leaned back and felt the wind rush past him. Rowena appeared beside him, her concentration on the snitch.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" yelled Timothy.

The snitch suddenly dove downward. Rowena immediately did a flip and followed the snitch. Godric stopped and looked down. He would never catch up. Godric dove downward, Rowena nearing closer to the snitch.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" shouted Timothy.

Godric was behind Rowena, seeing her arm outstretched to the snitch. Godric dived below Rowena, his broom nearly touching the ground. Rowena was above him. Godric glided and was directly under the snitch. Quickly, he pulled upward, and Rowena gave a small shriek as the two of them nearly collided.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" shouted Timothy, "They now lead thirty to twenty. Gryffindor and Slytherin have to start catching up!"

The snitch made a dangerous turn and was now going back down to the ground. Godric followed, feeling his altitude decrease. He could hear Rowena murmuring to her broomstick to go faster. The snitch suddenly turned to one of the poles. Godric leaned forward, the snitch was drawing closer to him. Godric leaned forward, the snitch only a couple of inches away from the tips of his fingers. Godric leaned more, and more, and could feel the snitch's wings.

Suddenly there was a small _crack _and Godric felt his broomstick break before him. Godric looked down to see that he was fifty meters above the ground. He quickly closed his hand, but the snitch flew upward. Godric suddenly felt himself falling towards the ground. He was flipping and flailing, trying to retrieve his wand. Then Godric felt as though a large rock had slammed into his stomach. Whatever it was, Godric held onto it, trying to ignore the pain.

Godric looked at his hands and saw that he was in deep, deep, trouble.

He was clutching onto a bludger.

He felt himself twisting, turning, flipping, diving, and beginning to feel sick.

"Looks like as though Slytherin might…wait a minute," said Timothy's voice, "What's Godric doing?"

Godric felt the gaze of hundreds of people turning towards him.

"Great Scott! Godric Gryffindor is holding onto a bludger without a broom! Is that against the rules?" asked Timothy.

People were now watching Godric being flung from one end of the field to the other, as the bludger tried to hit people with a person holding onto it. Godric couldn't see, and closed his eyes. His mind was getting dizzy. Someone hit the bludger, and Godric felt himself dangling in midair, his hands grasping on the bludger, which was now trying to shake him off.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff continue to take the lead! The score is one hundred to sixty! One more quaffle in the net, and it looks like as though it will be the end for Gryffindor and Slytherin," announced Timothy.

Godric looked down, his height higher than before. The bludger gave a quick shake, and Godric felt himself falling to his doom. Players flew below him, and the ground got bigger and bigger. The grass was closer.

"Look out!" shouted Rowena.

Godric turned to his right, and before he knew it, crashed right onto Rowena. He bounced off of her broom and felt something crash onto his forehead. Godric grabbed it and looked back down at the ground.

THUD.

Godric landed on his back, his hand clutching onto something round and hard.

The Golden Snitch.

The crowd went silent, as Godric lay on the ground, a smile hidden behind his beard.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Timothy, "Godric Gryffindor has caught the snitch! Gryffindor gets one hundred and fifty points!"

There was a loud whistle, and the mystery voice shouted, "GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WIN!"

The crowd now cried with cheers. Godric slowly got up, the snitch retracting its wings and enclosed in Godric's hand. Godric lifted the snitch into the air, as players and fans clapped. Godric felt himself as happy as ever. He had never caught a snitch before. Or flown on a bludger.

Hopefully, he'll never do it again.

Following the Quidditch match, Godric and Salazar found themselves being carried back into the castle by their fans. Others were trying to engage conversations with Rowena and Helga, trying to enlighten their feelings. The sun was fully dipped into the forest, and darkness had now covered the sky. The mystery man had still not been seen. Godric departed with Salazar as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you at the dinner," shouted Godric over the sounds of people still cheering from the match. He headed up to his bed, retrieved some proper dinner clothing, and headed down to the shower rooms. After a good rinsing, Godric changed, tended to a few of his wounds, and strolled his way down to the Great Hall. He found the roof to be neatly placed, and nearly all of the windows were positioned into the walls. The tables were laid out as planned, and banners were hanging from the ceiling.

"Excellent job Rowena, it's turning out to be spectacular," commented Godric, noticing Rowena talking to Timothy, who was dressed in a brown suit with a bowtie.

"Please Godric. All of this was your idea. Look, here comes Salazar and Helga," said Rowena, looking past Godric. From the doorway strolled in Salazar and Helga, who were both chuckling from a previous conversation.

"Ah Godric. You look handsome," said Helga, examining Godric's vivid red robes.

"No need for flattery at this time Helga. Have either of you seen, him?" asked Godric, raising an eyebrow.

"No. He said that he would be here at five minutes past eight," explained Salazar. The four of them waited for what seemed like ages, until there was a knock coming from the giant doors on the other end of the Great Hall. Breaking the conversation, Godric looked up. The doors slowly opened, and everyone was holding their breath.

"Sorry I'm late," said the man. No one replied.

He was dressed in a black robe. His shoes were slightly scratched. Everything about him seemed to be rusty. His face was almost oval-shaped. His brown eyes were below his messed up hair. As he walked to Godric, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena, he seemed to be walking as though he were being marched. Godric noticed that his back seemed to be slightly bent forward. Pretty soon, he was kneeling before them.

"The great four. Alas, we meet," he said.

"Please, no need to kneel at us," said Godric, trying not to seem selfish, "We are people just like you. We are not special in any way." Salazar coughed to his side and looked away. The man stood up. "Godric Gryffindor. I've heard so many stories, and have so many questions." There was a grin on his face.

"How about some dinner! I'm starved!" said Helga, clapping her hands. They moved to the table, and sat down in the comfy chairs. Gold plates, forks, knives, spoons, and goblets awaited them. The food seemed to be missing.

"Any words before we start?" asked Rowena.

"Yes," said Godric, standing up before Salazar could say anything, "I would like to take this time to say thank you kind sir for saving mine and Salazar's life" (Salazar slightly lowered into his chair at the mention of his name.) "We are in great debt to you. Now what is your name, exactly?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the man looking at Godric, "I am Alexander-"

"Splendid, the food's here!" announced Salazar, gazing at the food being carried on sliver platters by the working wizards. Alexander closed his mouth and watched his food being loaded onto his plate.

"Do you drink?" asked Helga, holding a brandy bottle.

"No thanks," replied Alexander, who was shoved into his chair as Helga poured some wine into his goblet.

"Don't be bashful Alexander! Your sitting among the four most powerful wizards and witches of the century! Consider it as my appreciation for saving my friend's lives!" said Helga, retracting her arm.

"Oh, well in that case, thank you," said Alexander looking back at Godric.

"Mr. Gryffindor. May I ask you some questions?" asked Alexander.

"Certainly. Ask away," said Godric, putting down his meat.

"Well, is it true that you've won more than one thousand duels?" asked Alexander, excitement rising in his voice.

"Well, I've never counted, but I guess that sounds correct," answered Godric, surprised by what Alexander was asking.

"Why did you want to build this school?" asked Alexander.

"Why, I consider it a gift to the wizarding world so that wizards can learn about who they are and embrace the powers they have," answered Godric, "Is that all?"

"I have lots more, but I don't want to keep you busy from eating your dinner," replied Alexander, suddenly noticing his food.

"Hmm, perhaps another time," said Godric, "However, I have a few questions for you Alexander." Godric got up out of his chair and stood up. "For start, I want to know how it is you defeated those snakes when I, or Salazar, couldn't stop them."

The Great Hall suddenly got quiet, as though there were trouble. Alexander remained still, lowering his fork.

"Should we go into another room, perhaps?" asked Alexander, his voice dropping to a murmur. Godric looked around. Nearly everyone was staring at him and Alexander.

"Follow me."

Alexander dropped back onto the chair, feeling it's smooth, red, surface. He watched Godric emerge from the hole and enter the Gryffindor common room. With a flick from Godric's wand, a fire quickly emerged, warming the room. Godric walked opposite of Alexander, a goblet from the Great Hall in his hands, full of brandy.

"You've got some explaining to do young man," started Godric, his tone very serious, "That magic you've performed is not what I consider self-defense. I've seen spells that can rattle the bones in your body young man. What you did was not what I would call a dueling spell or even one of the Unmentionables." Alexander remained in the chair, his hands slightly shaking.

"What you can tell me first is how exactly you came across those spells," said Godric, taking a seat on the couch and sipping from his goblet.

"Mr. Gryffindor, I'm not quite sure what you mean. The spells I performed were spells used across wizards from all over the world! In Germany-"

"What spell did you use?" asked Godric, eyeing Alexander, who seemed very nervous at the moment.

"The first spell I used was one that my father created. He was a knight for a family that owned a lot of precious land many robbers and thieves would have killed for. They were Muggles, and everyday my father would dress in one hundred pounds of pure iron just to go and defend them. My family hated the job. Everyday he would go out and fend for himself. You think he could just knock out those robbers and thieves? Oh no. He made up spells that were powerful enough for him to keep any enemy away. The first spell I used was one he constantly used, a Blue Light Spell," told Alexander, his voice shaky.

Godric leaned forward, anxious to hear more, his face still serious, "And your father didn't think this might have been dangerous? That it might have been listed as one of the Unmentionables?"

"No he didn't. He used it only once and saw that it was too powerful. He told me I should never use it except when everything in my life will change and never be the same. So I did it and I'm happy I did," said Alexander, now standing up. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Godric stood up and walked to the fire, and placed his left arm on the mantle.

"Just where did the snakes go?" he asked, staring at the fire.

"I don't know," quickly answered Alexander, "and I don't wish to know. You're here, and so is Mr. Slytherin. If you think I committed a crime, then turn me in. I'll happily serve my time knowing I did the wrong thing for the right reason."

Godric turned around, surprised to hear Alexander's courage all of a sudden coming out of him. "Lets get back to dinner."

The Great Hall was now full of chattering and talking as workers ate off from their platters and talked to one another. Salazar, Rowena, and Helga finished their dinners, and waited quietly for the return of Gryffindor and Alexander.

"So, what do you think of Alexander?" asked Helga.

"I don't know," replied Rowena, who seemed desperate to talk to someone, "He doesn't seem to be the type to of person I expected. How could a wizard who seemed so powerful and love Quidditch, turn out to be this, this, what's the word, peasant?"

"Well, he seemed to be like a gentleman. You never know Rowena, he might be more powerful than we expect," said Helga.

"I don't like him," piped Salazar, staring into empty space.

"Why not?" asked Rowena, surprised by Salazar's reply.

"There's something not right about him. He's too dangerous to be among us. I don't know what it is, but he doesn't seem to make sense," continued Salazar, now looking at Rowena and Helga, "I'll be right back. I'm going to Godric." Salazar stood up, but Helga suddenly grabbed his arm, "No need. Here's already here."

Godric and Alexander strolled back into the Great Hall. Alexander seemed to be a little worried. Salazar marched up to Godric. "Godric, we need to talk," he whispered.

"No need Salazar, I've got an announcement to make first," said Godric, brushing past Salazar, who left standing at his spot, as though rooted to the floor. Alexander shook a little, and felt Godric's arm around his shoulders, walking to the front of the Great Hall.

Godric cleared his throat, "Attention please! Attention please! I have some news that you all might find a little shocking!"

Immediately everyone paused at what they were saying and faced Godric. Alexander gulped.

"I've been thinking. This young man here has saved my life, and Salazar's life. I know for a fact, that without him, this school would not have been finished. Therefore, I find no other reward for this young man that I could think of. However, there is one that he will have to agree with, because I will not take no for an answer, no matter how many times he might not like it."

Looks of puzzlement appeared on everyone's faces. Alexander looked at Godric in surprise. Rowena looked at Helga. Standing to the corner of the room, still rooted in his spot, Salazar murmured, "No. He wouldn't."

"I am proud to say, that from this moment forth, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, have a new companion. Please put your hands together, and meet the fifth greatest wizard left alive!"

People murmured, eyebrows flung up, mouths were opened, people were shaking, Alexander was nervous. This couldn't have been happening.

"ALEXANDER IS NOW APART OF THE GREAT FOUR!"

* * *

><p>Surprised? Quite sudden of Godric to do that? See how the others react to Alexander in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Halloween

**The Five Greatest Wizards of their Time**

Halloween

The Great Hall erupted with voices, as though someone had set off a set of bombs. Food was flipped into the air as people collapsed and fell, running to Godric and Alexander. Commotion was everywhere as people were tripped, shoved, pushed, flipped, and even ran over each other. Godric suddenly found himself trapped as workers swarmed around him, yelling and pounding him with questions. Alexander could barely move. Helga and Rowena were both trapped in their seats as workers were talking to them all at once.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ and the doors to the Great Hall fell off, as even more workers flooded in, running around and trying to get to the Great Four. Salazar found his arms being pulled by people as they furiously tried to get his attention. "Let go of me!" he shouted, but his voice was quickly drowned as people continued to shout and yell their statements.

There was a whip of a wand and suddenly red sparks shot into the air, and exploded. They sparkled down upon people's head, attracting attention. The Great Hall was quickly settled down. The wand that was out belonged to Godric, who returned the wand back into his robes. He took a deep breath.

"I understand that many, or all of you, have found this shocking, including you Alexander," began Godric, giving Alexander a quick look, but returned his gaze to the audience, "However, I would like to state that it is in the nature of a man to be respected when he has done a noble act. I cannot think of any more of a greater reward for this young man. Now, I ask for all of the workers, to return to their posts, and return back here to the Great Hall for a little surprise gift I have for Alexander, before the night is done."

Slowly, the crowd broke up and exited the Great Hall. The doors were picked off of the floor, and returned to their hinges. Ten minutes later, the Great Hall was empty except for a surprised Rowena and Helga, a speechless Alexander, a tired Godric, and an extremely furious Salazar, who was marching up to Godric.

"Godric. We need to talk now!" he said, nearly screaming into Godric's ear.

As though waking from a dream, Godric looked at Salazar, "Sure." The two of them strolled out behind and disappeared into a small, empty conference room.

"Have you gone completely insane you stupid, idiot, troll!" shouted Salazar, his face nearly bright red.

"Salazar!" shouted Godric, his tone snapping to a surprise, "What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" asked Salazar, his eyes widening, "Godric! You've just made the stupidest mistake of your life! How could you let this, this kid, be with us?"

"Salazar, he's not just a kid! He's powerful! Salazar, he could be an extremely valuable asset to the Great Four!" said Godric, not quite understanding how Salazar could not see his reasoning.

"Godric. You've met this person once. You barely know him. Anybody would save your life for crying out loud! You're Godric Gryffindor! I don't care what anybody thinks; this man is not worthy to be with us! Godric, he could be dangerous! He could be a threat to us, or the threat that has been against this school since the very beginning of construction! He can't be with us!" shouted Salazar. Godric eyed Salazar, and the gaze was held for a good minute.

"Salazar," said Godric, his voice lowered down to an indoor voice, "My solution is final. Your argument is poor, and I am very disappointed with your feeling towards this boy. You should be down on your knees thanking him for his brave actions. I am not going to turn on him now, nor will I ever."

With that, Godric left.

Pretty soon, the workers came back into the Great Hall, all of them as quiet as could be, none of them making a sound. They each took a seat at the four long tables. The floating candles were dimmed for the occasion. Alexander waited in his seat, feeling sick in his stomach. All of this was new to him. He had never received attention like this before. Nothing was going the way he, or anybody else here planned. Whatever was going to happen, it would not be good. The door behind him opened and hit the wall with a _bang_ that echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everybody swiveled in his or her chair to see Godric and Salazar barely jogging to their seats, a look of anger spread across their faces.

Godric rushed past his seat and centered himself in front of the others.

"I know that tonight's actions have been most surprising," he began, taking a deep breath, "It has occurred to me that many of you will be most happy and disappointed with my decision. It was most irresponsible of me to grant Alexander permission of joining the Great Four, without consulting my fellow colleagues.

"I also know it will be very difficult to set up a last minute castle and tower for Alexander's common room and to find the supplies needed. However, you will find that I am not sorry for doing these actions. It is not in the nature of someone to turn down natural talent when it hexing them in the face. Exceptions and arrangements will be made for Alexander, and Hogwarts will not open for another year, due to some more construction, I'm afraid (Timothy's face now had a smile with the promise of more work). Now," continued Godric, "I promised that there would be a special commemoration for Alexander." There was a small murmur in the crowd.

Godric retrieved his wand from his robes and looked up at the ceiling. The brown wooden planks shown in the dim light. Godric raised his wand and pointed it to the center of the ceiling.

_"__Inde descendent et supra ostendimus."_

Suddenly, little balls of different colored lights flew out of Godric's wand and raced to the ceiling. When reaching an end, they stopped and held their positions. More lights flew out. Pretty soon, the whole ceiling was hidden beneath a sky of colored lights. Then, as though an invisible force were guiding them, the balls of lights began to circle each other. Their speed increased until they became a blur. Faster and faster they went. Rotating and spinning, people got dizzy just staring at them.

Then, it seemed time stopped, and the balls of lights spread out across the Great Hall. They stopped spinning, and stopped moving, and remained in place. They were on the floor, next to people, above people, and nearly out of the doorway. Just as people looked around at the sight, the lights went back to the ceiling, and a small blast of white light blinded people. The light dimmed, and what was left was a view of stars. Stars, planets, moons, suns, and galaxies were displayed across the ceiling.

There were _oohs_ and _ahhs_ as people gazed at the sight.

Then people clapped and cheered as Godric smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Now off to bed! We've got work to attend to tomorrow!" shouted Timothy.

Weeks went by after the announcement of Alexander's initiation into the Great Four, which now became the Great Five. The trees became naked in the forest, and workers returned to their daily lives of building Hogwarts. Off to the west of Hogwarts, Alexander's tower could be seen halfway finished. The sight of birds was rare, and Godric strolled his way back to the pendulum, admiring the clock's finishing pieces.

"Well, it seems as though after we install the last turn wheel, we'll just have to wait for the time to reach the fourteenth hour of the day!" piped Timothy, wiping some grease off of his forehead.

"I must say Timothy, I am most impressed. Having any trouble?" asked Godric, already feeling the grasp of his wand in his hands.

"No, no. We've got the situation under control. Don't worry Godric. I think that some of the workers are having difficulty with paving the bricks for the steps. Perhaps they could use your assistance?" asked Timothy, noticing Godric's smile fade away.

"Oh, well, I'll go see what I can do," murmured Godric, stepping back into the staircases.

The staircases, being recently installed, were made out of solid brick, and sometimes creaked with every step. Every now and then, a step would slide out of place, disappear out of sight for an hour, and magically reappear, as though never gone. Godric stepped his way up to the fourth floor, where there was a large hole in the wall. He stepped through, and the scene quickly changed to black and green. Upon the ceilings, workers tipped on ladders as they painted delicately on the glass windows. Godric found himself suddenly looking at the couch, to not find Salazar, but Rowena.

"Rowena? What are you doing here?" asked Godric, startling Rowena a tiny bit.

"Oh, I'm just overseeing Salazar's common room. Mine is nearly done. Just awaiting the beds and windows," she said, shifting her position as Godric took a seat.

"Where's Salazar?"

"Oh, he's out on a trip. Said he won't return for a while," answered Rowena, sighing in her breath.

"Well, are you doing anything after the day has wind down?" asked Godric, a small smile churning on his face.

"What for?" asked Rowena, curiosity creeping onto her face.

"If you agree to my quest, I shall tell you," said Godric, grinning.

"Hmm, well my evening schedule does seem rather dull now that I review it," murmured Rowena, "Sure. Why not. What are we doing?"

Godric chuckled and rose from the couch and folded his arms behind him. "Rowena, do you know the date of today?"

"Well, of course Godric!" said Rowena, caught off guard by Godric's irrelevant question, "It's the twenty-third of October!"

"Exactly! And in exactly one week from now, Hogwarts will be celebrating it's first ever Halloween feast!" replied Godric, happiness glowing from his face.

"Halloween?" asked Rowena, even more surprised, "Godric, don't you think that's just a bit ridiculous? I mean, Halloween, it's not really that special. Besides, Salazar won't be here for the feast, so we can't possibly host it without his presence. It just shows we don't have any respect for him."

"Oh calm down Rowena," replied Godric, pacing around the workers, "I already had this discussion with Salazar. He has sent his regrets for not attending, but suggested that we still have the feast. Besides, it'll lighten up the spirits for Alexander. The boy has been a little down you know."

"How so?" asked Rowena, lowering her voice. Godric returned to his position on the couch and murmured, "Alexander has been a little ill over the past couple of days. Some of the apothecaries are saying that Alexander has been casting off some powerful magic without meaning too because he is too ill. Just last night, he nearly set his bed sheets on fire because of some brain pains he's been having. He was nearly casting spells in his sleep. Shocking, if you ask me, but mysterious. You'd think that he would be doing the waltz or a tango for even sleeping in Hogwarts, knowing you're apart of the Great Five."

"I guess you're right," said Rowena, and returned to the original conversation, "So what exactly is it we are doing this evening?" Godric stood up once again.

"Down by the edge of the forest, Alexander spotted some pumpkins growing healthily. I've arranged for a group of workers, Alexander, you, and myself, to go down to the pumpkins, cast an inflammation spell, carve the pumpkins, and decorate the Great Hall with them!" said Godric, his white-yellow teeth reflecting some sunlight.

"Inflammation? On pumpkins?" asked Rowena, thinking it was a joke, "I, I, guess that sounds like a good way to end a day. So, what time shall we head down to the forest?"

"At five, and don't be late!" shouted Godric, walking out of the common room.

Another day passed away at Hogwarts. The bumbling workers eased their ways into their beds, ready for the night. The hallways of the castle were colored black, as darkness crept into the emptiness. Nestled in the Great Hall were pumpkins larger than most of the workers. Some still had dirt stuck to their bottoms. Godric admired the vegetables with a grin. It had been a fun evening. Rowena, Alexander, and he inflated what would be small pumpkins and made them gargantuan pumpkins. It was quite fun.

That was before some workers got flattened by dropped, rolling pumpkins. Still, it was a good day.

Halloween slowly crept up onto Hogwarts as decorations were hung on walls and carved pumpkins covered the fire on torches. The newly installed clock rang nine o'clock, startling a few wizards by its enormous noises.

Godric pushed aside his roll of parchment and set down his quill. The day was officially over, and it was time to sleep. Halloween was one day away.

_BONG! BONG! _Godric woke with a startle kicking the end of his bed as the room slightly shook as the clock rang. He brushed his face, got dressed, and walked out his room to find that Halloween had taken its stroll. Small groups of workers passed by, singing different songs. The halls bustled as workers went around with torches, talking amongst themselves. However, that was not what shocked Godric the most.

Thousands of thousands of paintings` were placed on the walls. Each one of them magnificently painted. The people in the pictures talked to each other, some of them running from one painting to another. Everybody held up torches examining them, wondering how exactly they got inside the castle.

"Who did it?" asked a male worker.

Godric stretched out his arm and was instantly carried into the crowd, not knowing where he was going, until he nearly tripped going down the staircases.

"Godric!" shouted Timothy over the bumbling workers.

"Timothy!" replied Godric, trying to find his companion. Timothy was clutching to a pillar that was part of the wall. He must have been standing on something, for he was clearly looking down at the workers. Godric watched as he neared Timothy, but felt a shove and was walking the opposite direction.

"Let me through!" yelled Godric, but his shoving was no use.

He reached within his robes and retrieved his wand, holding it above people's heads so he wouldn't lose it. Godric brought his wand to his mouth and murmured, _"Ventus." _A small green light lit itself at the tip of the wand.

Godric stretched his hand into the air, as though hoping to fly, and circled his arm around three times. With each circle, the torches danced and jumped, as though being blown out, until they were all extinguished at the same moment. The bustling and hustling stopped as people turned to Godric, seeing their torches went out.

"Will everybody get out of my way!" he shouted. The crowd in front of him split itself as he walked through to Timothy. Timothy jumped down from the pillar and stepped to Godric's side.

"Come with me," whispered Godric in a low voice, "We'll find the others."

The two of them trotted off to find Rowena and Helga hanging around the Ravenclaw common room, and Alexander had cast himself in a floating charm, and was hovering on under the pendulum.

"Can either of you explain what all this is about?" asked Godric.

"I'm sorry sir," said Alexander, approaching Godric, "It was my fault. Last night, I placed the paintings on the walls. I thought that the paintings would make Hogwarts, a little more like "home" for when the school opens."

Godric studied Alexander, while Rowena and Helga remained silent.

"Thinking about the future eh?" said Godric, giving Alexander a hardy pat on the back, "Good job son."

Together they walked off into the staircases, and after an hour of explaining and clearing the area, the workers got back to their schedules.

The sun rose and set, as the days got shorter. The Great Hall was filled with workers dressed up in fancy attire and the four long tables were decked out with sweets and treats. Chocolate, jellybeans, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and mountains of pie and other delicacies attracted the attention of hundreds. The floors were polished, and workers slowly walked into the Great Hall, inhaling the scent of desserts.

Wearing orange robes, Godric watched the workers pile in, who were even afraid to even touch the food. Godric stood up while everyone sat down, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. I've seen each and every one of you working as hard as you could this past year, and I am very impressed. As a, shall we say, school treat, I'm ordering everyone here to eat these delicious treats, which have been provided by Alexander."

Immediately, the workers devoured the food, their hands sticking from caramel, and their mouths painted with chocolate. Godric helped himself to an apple pie, Helga slowly licked off of an everlasting lollipop, and Rowena continued to dip her candy canes into chocolate, while Alexander cast a spell sending jellybeans flying into his mouth. The enchanted roof above them changed shape from a starry sky, into dark clouds. Outside, the battering of rain on the windows sounded, getting louder and louder.

Suddenly there was a loud _bang_, like as though someone had set off a giant cannon, and the castle rumbled. The floors shook, workers tumbled off their chairs, chocolate and food fell onto the floor, and the candles above them were wiped out, with only the fire in the bowls on the wall provided light. There was another loud _bang_ and one of the oil lamps crashed onto the floor, the light dimming. The Great Hall moaned and creaked, as though in pain. Frantically Godric tried making his way to the giant doors, which opened and closed making even louder noises.

There was another _bang_ and Godric felt himself flying to the window. Through the mist of rain, he could see the protective dome, glowing bright red.

_Not good_ thought Godric.

The stone below him cracked. Godric quickly pulled out his wand.

"_Accio broomstick!"_ he chanted.

Once again there was another _bang_ and the whole Great Hall shook, massive cracks forming on the pillars and the walls. The crack beneath Godric got wider, Godric jumped away and held onto a pillar. Rowena, Helga, and Alexander were on the floor, grabbing onto the cracks avoiding falling food. The workers scrambled their ways to the staircases, watching out for the doors that seemed to be prepared to fall off again.

_BANG!_ Godric felt himself flying into the air as a tree root jutted up through the floor and catapulted him. He flipped and saw he was falling down. Through the doorway came a soaring broomstick, and Godric landed on it, feeling himself flying over everyone else. Four more broomsticks quickly soared through the doorway and headed to their masters. Rowena, Helga, and Alexander climbed onto their broomsticks and came up behind Godric.

"Let's go!" shouted Rowena, anxious to fly.

Godric leaned forward, feeling the air rush past him. The doors opened and crashed against the wall. Godric zoomed out of the Great Hall and veered right. Lightning flashed outside the windows, while thunder rumbled. The four of them dove down the staircase and flew towards the exit.

"_Alohomora!"_ he shouted.

The doors flew open, and rain blew into the castle. The temperature dropped as they were already into the mists of the forest.

"Godric! Look!" shouted Helga, pointing off to the left.

Looking at the indicated direction, Godric could see the outline of a man pointing his wand at the castle. Out of the wand came a straight yellow line. It hit the castle's defenses, and a low rumble echoed.

_"Confringo!"_ yelled Alexander.

"No!" shouted Godric, but it was too late. The spell soared through the air and already hit the ground, which became multiple piles of dirt. The man, however, started to run.

"Don't let him escape!" order Godric, soaring to block the man's only way of escape.

Godric cast a spell, but aimed too far away to hit the man, who changed direction, heading back towards the castle. Rowena soared down, and stopped the man. Helga and Alexander were now close to ground level. The four of them boxed in the man, who tragically looked for a way to escape in the forest. His face was masked under the shadow of his cloak.

What happened next, was a scene of indescribable lights and magic. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Alexander shouted, yelled, and chanted spells straight at their target. The target, however, moved and dodged like a rabbit. The spells were blocked, deflected, and even destroyed before they came close to him. Red, yellow, blue, and purple spells colored the area. Everybody cast every spell he or she knew. However, no matter what, the mysterious figure could not be tamed.

Suddenly, Godric, Alexander, Rowena, and Helga, cast the same spell, red lights zooming towards their target. They knew they had made their mistake.

Around the figure, a dim blue dome rose, and the red spells bounced off, returning to their castor. Godric, Alexander, Rowena, and Helga, felt themselves fly off their broomsticks and land with a thud, their wands lying hidden in the grass.

The mysterious figure wasted no time. He swished his wand, and fire extinguished out, lighting up the area. Cold night air vanished, as sweltering heat burned. The trees crackled as fire engulfed them. The mysterious figure moved around, slowly creating a circle of fire. Godric watched helplessly as the trees surrounding him lit up with fire. With the light, Godric found his wand.

_Snap! Crackle! Snap!_

Godric looked behind him, and saw an old birch tree, dressed in flames. The trunk cracked as it was eaten by fire. Godric got up and ran to Alexander, who was to his far right. The birch tree gave a loud _snap _and fell to the ground, the branches snapping off. Godric reached Alexander, who had started coughing from the black smoke.

The figure turned towards them, and fire rushed towards Godric. He cast a spell, and water squirt out from his wand. Fire and water met, and steam rose from their center. Godric's wand vibrated. The fire and water were still fighting, and slowly, Godric watched as the fire crept closer to him, his water not able to handle the power from the fire. His wand shook more, and the fire came closer. Water hit his face in droplets, and Godric gave a small cough from the steam. From in front of his water spell, he could feel the fire get hotter as it was but a meter from his face.

"Godric!" coughed Alexander, his voice raspy and very weak. Godric took a glance to his right, and saw Alexander on the ground, raising his wand towards him.

Godric's wand gave a tremendous shake, and fell out of Godric's hand, lying into the burnt earth. Quickly, Godric snatched Alexander's wand, the fire suddenly in front of his face. Godric yelled a spell, and like the sound of a cannon, the fire was directed to the left, engulfing another tree.

_"Accio wand!"_ shouted Godric, feeling his wand fly into his hands, _"Aguamenti!"_

Once again, the sound of water and fire met, but this time, Godric felt his water twice as powerful. With two wands assisting him, the fire had no chance. The vibration stopped, and Godric slowly edged forward. The water extended outward, and the glow of the fire began to die out. Godric was one more footstep from combating his opponent. There was a loud sound of a fire crackling, and suddenly, the fire died, and water was now splashing at the figure.

Godric broke the spell. His opponent was blinded by the water, their wand pointed away from Godric. Preparing for a next spell, Godric got a quick glance at the person. Their face was shadowed by a soaking black cloak. Aside from that, Godric spotted a symbol at the top of the robe. Two letters, marked R.C, glittered from the fire. The letters were in green ink. From within the cloak, an arm was unveiled. Examining it, Godric saw what seemed like an ink drawing of a skull, and what looked like a snake was slithering out of the mouth.

All of a sudden, Godric felt himself flip over backwards, realizing he had taken too long of a time studying his opponent. He felt his back crush dead leaves and skip over roots of trees. The wands were no longer in his possession. As pain conquered his strength, Godric slowly looked up, barely able to move. The figure stood with his wand pointed outward, straight at Godric.

_Looks like it's my time_ thought Godric.

_Crack! Snap! Snap! Crack!_ The figure looked away, instead surveying the burning trees, which all gave sudden cracking and snapping noises. The figure took his wand away from Godric, and broke into a sprint into the forest. Soon, the figure disappeared into the blackness that was beyond the flames.

"Godric! Alexander!"

Rowena and Helga approached the two aching men.

"Oh no! Helga! Look, we're not too late," gasped Rowena.

"Quickly! Cast the spell and let's get out of this place!" Helga's voice squeaked.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ they chanted, and Godric felt himself lift off the ground. Soon he felt the air brush against his fragile face, his beard flat against his chest. Behind him, he could hear the falling of trees, piling onto each other. The smoke became thicker. Godric heard one last crack, and felt himself fall onto the ground, which was now shaking violently.

"Merlin's soul! Godric! Alexander!" screamed Timothy, "We don't have time to lose! Group A! Search out the north end! Group B! Survey the mountains! Group C! Guard the lake! Group D! Put out that damn fire! Groups E and F! Get Godric and Alexander to the hospital wing immediately!"

Through a blur, Godric saw hundreds of the workers run off into the forest, and felt himself being put onto what seemed like a bed. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Interesting? I hope you like this chapter. Please read and comment!<p> 


End file.
